Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: *Song-fic* Special request to the song "Perfect" by: Simple Plan.


**A/N: **_This is a specially requested story. It's been a really long time in coming. Here you go little sister, this one's for you. (Th3Sk8t3rG1rl)_

**Warning: **_Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho are both very OOC in this. I hope you'll all forgive me for that, but there was no helping it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_

I stood staring, mouth agape, at the figure standing before me. His was a face I hadn't seen in over two hundred years. A face I'd missed, though I'd never say so aloud. My father, Ino no Taisho stood before me, looking healthy and _alive_ as ever.

"Father...Why...How is this possible?" I was stunned to say the least. My father had been dead for the past few centuries and now he was somehow miraculously alive.

"When i died, my soul remained here, within Tetsusaiga to protect your brother, thanks to Tenseiga. When InuYasha no longer needed to rely on me for protection, my soul was set free, but I chose to stay and watch over him. Kagome, the young miko, is very powerful and continued to grow stronger each day. It took much of her power and all her skill to bring me back. And so here I am." Inu no Taisho finished explaining with a flourish.

_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan? And do_

_you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you've _

_disapproved all along..._

Although i was actually quite happy that he was back, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that consumed me as that stern look came into his eyes. The one i had often received as a pup when I'd gotten myself into trouble. I felt like that young pup again, and i hated it. _I_ had done nothing wrong.

"You hate humans." he said with a scowl.

I resisted the urge to squirm under that gaze I knew so well. There was no denying that it was the truth.

"Yes."

The disappointment in his eyes tore through me and bothered me much more than I'd ever care to admit.

_...and now i try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't pretend that I'm all right..._

All I had ever tried to do as a pup was make him proud of me, but nothing i did was ever good enough. I wantd to be his _son_, not just his heir.

_...and you can't change me, 'cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry i can't be_

_perfect, now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry i can't be perfect..._

My father sighed tiredly. "Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"

I gritted my teeth against the pain that question had caused, the memories it dredged up. i could not believe he had the audacity to ask that question.

It was one he should well know the answer to.

_...i try not to think about the pain I feel inside, did you know you used to be my hero..._

As a pup I had always looked up to him. In my eyes there was no one as great as he. And he had no idea how much it hurt when he turned his back on me and my mother, and for what? A weak, human female who birthed a pathetic half-breed.

_He_ was the reason I hated them.

_...all the days you spent with me, now seem so far away, and it feels like you don't care _

_anymore, and now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud..._

I had always strived to be the best at everything I did. I wanted to be the best demon, the best Lord possible so that maybe one day he would notice.

But with my mother's death, he drew further away from me and grew closer to the human and half-breed he'd loved so much.

_...I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight, and nothing's all right, 'cause_

_we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be...perfect, now it's just too late, and we_

_can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be...perfect..._

I glared at the demon I called 'Father'. i was furious, even after all this time, that he'd been so eager to ignore me and my mother and everything I had ever done just to gain an approving nod from him.

"You wish to know why I despise humans so much?" At his nod I continued, "because of what _you_ did!"

He blinked, taken aback at my words. I turned away, needing to get away from him and all the old feelings he dredged up within me.

"Wait! What do you man, Sesshomaru?"

I didn't stop and I didn't deign to even glance at him as I replied coldly, "You are not stupid. Figure it out...Perhaps you should begin by asking yourself _why_ my mother died."

_...nothing's gonna change the things that you said, nothing's gonna make this right again, please _

_don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand, 'cause_

_we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry i can't be...perfect..._

I was on my way to the garden but was stopped by a rough hand on my shoulder. I turned to face my father's angry gaze.

"Your mother fell ill, that is why she died."

I stared at him, baffled by his callousness and his sheer stupidity. Strong, healthy demons in their prime did not just "fall ill" and die;their will was too strong, and my mother...no longer had that.

My gaze turned cold and I glared harshly at him for being so blind.

"She loved you." He looked shocked and disbelieving, which only fed my rage. "I overheard the day you told Mother about the human. She pretended it didn't bother her, but it tore her apart inside. Every minute she did not feel your presence inside the fortress, killed her a little more."

He glared back at me as if what I had just shared did not affect him in the least.

He scoffed, "Our mating was strictly for political reasons. She understood that. And that is why you were born; I needed an heir."

The words stung, even though I'd known them to be true from a very young age. But still, to hear the words spoken aloud on what he felt on the matter of my existence, felt like a dull blade being twisted in my heart. I had never been anything more than his heir. A tool to be shaped and used to cement his position as Lord.

"She fell in love with you over time and you tore her heart out, and all for a _human_." I sneered.

Something flashed in his eyes. Guilt maybe, I wasn't quite sure, but even if it was, I could never forgive what had just been said. He could not take any of it back. Ever.

_...now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be perfect, 'cause we lost it all_

_and nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry, I can't be...perfect_

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"No." I said coldly. "Nothing you do or say can change what's been done. I am sorry I am not the perfect heir you always wanted."

He didn't reply as I turned and walked away. I went to my mother's favorite place; the gardens she had so lovingly planted and tended.

I sat beneath the blooming sakura tree b eside the pond, my heart heavy with grief for the mother I had lost, and the father I had never truly had.

* * *

**A/N:** Huh...I'm not very happy with this one...But that's the way it came out. It's one of my sisters' favorite songs, and she asked me to do it. I tried to make it work like this, so just let me know what you think_. It would be greatly appreciated! :D_


End file.
